Jewels Shall Light My Way Home
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU As the Sentinel Knight, Chip has just got through the ride of his life. Now, he gets to go home and has a lot of explaining to do. It was pity that Sentinel Knight didn’t stick around for that. Slightly crossover with PR: OO
1. Chapter 1

Jewels Shall Light My Way Home

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU As the Sentinel Knight, Chip has just got through the ride of his life. Now, he gets to go home and has a lot of explaining to do. It was pity that Sentinel Knight didn't stick around for that. Slightly crossover with PR: OO

PRAU theme: 59. Keeping it A Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Pity…Chip is all shiny too.

Sentinel Knight watched silently as the other rallied around the red warrior. His heart lifted in celebration at their victory and return of their teammate. He watched Spencer set down the crown. Slowly, he walked over and picked it up. He stared at the familiar jewels then ran his hands along the crown.

"Are you leaving us, sir?" Spencer's voice rang out. He tilted his head toward the butler and nodded his head yes. He looked Spencer's shoulder over as the others headed upstairs.

"I believe you should at least say good bye," Spencer said. Silence fell between them.

"Like them, it's time for me to go home. I've been away for a long time," He said as he stared off into space. The familiar smells, faces and places touched his conscience and made his heart ache.

"Will we ever see you again, sir?"

"Perhaps...we can never know what the future holds."

"Then I believe this is good bye, sir. It has been a pleasure working with you," Spencer said with a slight bow.

"I you…tell the others good bye for me," He said as he nodded his head. He closed his eyes and in a flash, he was gone from the mansion.

Crash!

He felt his conscience snap and his entire body hit the ground. His head is pounding like an elephant was tap dancing on it. He groaned softly as he tried to lift his head. He could see the Sentinel Knight floating above him. His mind couldn't process why he is shiny again. A sharp pain hit his skull like a train and put his head right back down. Bad idea, Chip, bad idea! The cool ground is wonderful.

Ahhh…his new best friend…how he love thee.

"I apologize for the long duration from your body, Chip. I did not think it would take them so long," Sentinel Knight said He snored into the ground. He told him that it would take a year or longer. He was a former power ranger. He knew the deal. Sassy was a little dense one sometimes.

"It's okay," He said as he waved his hand in his direction. He wished his headache would go away. Blah…what good is an eon's worth of knowledge stuck in his head if it couldn't get rid of his headache!

"I am also sorry about your headache," Sentinel Knight said.

"Can you use the crown to get rid of it?"

"No."

"What good are you then?" He said with a sigh. If he banged his head against the ground, would it make his headache go away? Or…would it make him see those birds and stars around his head like in those cartoons? Or maybe, the ground would knock him unconscious….please?

Ooo…maybe, if he can find his wand, he could make it go away….damn, wait a minute, he left it at home. He sighed…he just can't win today.

"I…thank you, Chip." Sentinel Knight said softly.

"It was no problem, Sassy," He said.

"Must you still call me that ridiculous name?"

"Yes"

Sentinel Knight was a mouth full to say. He had tried sir and SK and he didn't answer any of them. He started to call him Sassy and that got his attention. It's kind of funny to see the Sentinel Knight all flushed over a name.

"I am…going to miss you. You have been a most welcome companion."

He tilted his head to look at him. Strangely enough, he was going to miss him too. When Sentinel Knight popped up in his room about a year and half ago, he thought he was dreaming. He just got finished saving V from being a vampire forever and hasn't slept in two days. At first, he really thought one of his cousins was playing with a flashlight. He kept telling him to turn off the light and go to bed.

Finally, he opened his eyes enough to see a floating ball of light above him. A few thoughts went through his head. Lucky, none of those thoughts reached his mouth.

"Go away…I'm too tired to deal with magic floating balls. Come back tomorrow," He said as he covered his head with his pillow. The floating figure moved closer and touched his head. He felt like something was ripped from his head. What in the world is going on? He looked around for his cell phone. He really needed to call the others.

"I am need of your assistance, yellow magician," The floating figure said.

"Huh?"

He said his name was the Sentinel Knight who was the guardian of Corona Aurora, a powerful object. A long time ago, some bad guys came and tried to steal it. He separated the jewels from the crown. He hid the jewels and crown on Earth in order to protect it. A man named Andrew Hartford has picked up the crown and alerts the forces of evil to where the crown is. Soon, the forces of evil are gathering again to go after the jewels and crown.

"First off, you know that I'm power ranger, right? I have deal with the Underworld," He said.

"I understand but the forces will take awhile to arrive here. I merely need you here as an anchor," Sentinel Knight said.

"Huh?"

"I am a spirit. I have great difficult remain attach to your world. I need a focus point."

"But what about Mr. Hartford? Can't he be your anchor?"

"I have great difficult focusing on him. His aura is constant in flex and is constant in movement. I can focus on the crown but he isn't always present,"

"So…you choose me because…." He said as he waved his hand.

"….."

"Can I guess that I'm shiny?"

"If you wish say that way, you can. Your magical aura is strong and bright. I need something to focus on…and redirect to Hartford's location," The Sentinel Knight said.

"Soo…basely…I'm a human satellite dish"

"Sat a Light?"

"Never mind. Soo…I can still fight against the Underworld."

"Yes."

"Use my magic powers?"

"Yes."

"Wear my cape?"

"Yes."

"Then you have yourself a focus point!"

Boy…if only he knew then what he knows now…but he doubt he would have changed his mind. It was to save the world. Sassy didn't know that would happen. We didn't realize how much we were drawing from each other. At least, he gave him a warning.

"You didn't say this would happen!" He said as he paced back and forward across his room. He was trying to fight the raising panic in him.

"I did not know. I am quite sorry," Sentinel Knight said.

"What am I suppose to say to my friends, my family and my teachers? Sorry, guys, I merge with a spirit because he forgot a few some details!"

"I said it is a possibility, yellow magician. The red warrior's idea to merge me with the sword is excellent idea. It will prevent the enemy from getting their hands on a powerful weapon. I have no idea how it will effect you."

He gave him a look that told him otherwise. Sassy flinched back.

"That is why you choose Xander, isn't it?"

"I did not wish any harm would come to you."

"……….There is nothing I can do to change this?"

"….I truly…am sorry about this. If I have knowledge before hand, I would have…"

"You would have made the same decision as before. You were trying to save the world, Sassy. I would have done the same thing in your shoes," He said with a smile.

"You are truly wise…"

"Nah…I'm a superhero…do I have enough time to write a note…and say good-bye to my mom?" He said softly. His heart ache on how this would effect his family. They know he was a power ranger…but it was different to just get up and go like that.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Look back on it now…his notes were probably confusing. Then again, it matched his mind set at the time. He set his wand and letters down on the bed. Quickly, he said a good-bye to his mom….which was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He dashed off into the forest where Sassy lead to a cave that would protect his body from harm.

The wait was horrible. Sassy wasn't there at all. He had no clue what was going on. Maybe, the merge thing isn't going to happen. Maybe, he can go home. Maybe, something has happened Sassy…Xander…or someone else. That wouldn't be good. He started to pace along the cave.

"Maybe, I should…"

He never got to finish his sentence. It felt like a bolt of lightening hit his body and his thoughts shattered into the winds. He didn't remember much about being Chip for the next five months. Sometimes, one of the rangers would do something that remember him of Xander..or…Vida…or Madison…or Nick. Those thoughts would quickly disappear into hazy of memories going into thousands of years. It amazed him at the knowledge and memories that the Sentinel Knight had. Sometimes, he amazed at the gaps in Sentinel Knight's memories. Who doesn't know what a Playstation is?

One good thing he has ammo against Xander when he got back. Not one but two girls kicked his butt and it was his fault too. And he got celebrate Halloween…even if he didn't wear his cape. He really should compare notes with Fireheart. Being disassembled like that is weird. Of course, finding out that Mack was android was even weirder. But…everything worked out in the end. He was back.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact. Maybe, he should kiss the ground but it was doing such a great job as an ice pack for his head. He changed his mind on that but he stared at Sassy.

"You have been quiet for some time," Sentinel Knight said.

"I've been thinking…about the last crazy five months," He said slowly.

"I agree they've been quite interesting."

"Where are you going next, Sassy?"

"You know the answer to that, Chip."

"Do not."

Sentinel Knight began to laugh.

"I must go on. I must move the crown and jewels to a safer location," Sentinel Knight said. He flipped onto his back and stared at him.

"I guess…this is good-bye," He said.

"Perhaps…for now…yes."

"IF you ever come back, come to Rock Porum! I can introduce you guys even if you did meet Xander already."

"I shall keep that in mind. Farewell my young friend and live well," Sentinel Knight said with a bow. In a flash of light, he was gone. He frowned slightly…He was going to ask if he could bring him home. He sighed then his stomach started to grumble.

GREAT! His head hurt and he is hungry. What else…nope…not going to jinx himself. Now…he is really really wishing he brought his wand with him. Slowly, he got to his feet. Okay…that is a good thing. No spinning walls or dancing rocks. It was one step at a time until he can get to the entrance. He stopped at the entrance of the cave and took a deep breath. Ahh…he missed this.

As he made his way through the forest, he began to debate what do first. Every once in a while, his head would start pounding and he would have to stop. He leaned against the tree and mumbled to himself.

Food? Family? Friends? Or Sleep?

Family could come with food…but he wouldn't get to see his friends. And sleep would be out of the question. But if he went to see his friends, he may get some food. But…probably not… they are going to ask him a million questions. Vida will probably get violent. So…food and sleep are so down the list. He was so looking forward to a chocolate and mushroom pizza.

……sigh……

He stumbled onto the ground and the world really started to spin. He groaned as he picked himself up again. He moved over to a tree and leaned his head back. He sighed softly. He should rest his eyes for a moment. It would so help with the headache. He closed his eyes and he knew no more.

---MF---

He wasn't exactly awake when he felt something poking him. He knew he didn't like it because it was poking his head.

"You sure he's alive, Leelee? He looks a little pale," A voice said. It sounded a lot like Phineas. Where did he come from?

Another poke to his head.

"Of course, he is. I can hear his heartbeat," Leelee said.

Another poke came…this time in his arm.

"Maybe…we should call the others," Phineas said.

Another poke to his arm.

"I left my cell phone at Rootcore. We get no reception out here."

Poke to his stomach. Okay…will they stop poking him already?

"Ooo..OO…I can pick him up. He doesn't look that heavy."

Another poke to his head.

"Ooo…you are so strong, Phinny."

Phinny? and Leelee giggling. Oh, boy that isn't a good thing. Then another poke to his head. That's it!

"Phineas…please…my head is killing me. So, please stop poking me…please?" He said as he opened his eyes.

Phineas and Leelee just stared at him before they hugged him. Their voices shouted into his ears.

"You're back!"

"Where have you been?"

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Everyone has been so worried about you."

"You know a floating guy show us where you are. He sounded a lot like you"

"Vida was ripping apart Briarwood looking for you."

"Madison has a new boyfriend!"

"Xander is a power ranger again. He is full gloating mood."

"Until Vida shut him up with duck tape."

"I used a camera and took pictures. Oooo…Ooo…I even took a picture of myself…then I saw shiny spots"

He smiled to himself as he listens to them rambling on and on what happened the last five months. This was nice and relaxing. He closed eyes again for a second. He was jolt awake by someone poked his arm. His eyes snapped open and stared at Phineas

"You fall asleep again," Phineas said with a concern look.

"Are you okay?" Leelee said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys. It just my head hurts," He said as he rubbed his head. It didn't hurt as much as before. YAY for small graces. Leelee and Phineas gave each other looks before they started to help him to his feet.

"My head hurts…not my feet. I can walk." He said as he stumbled to his feet. They didn't listen to him as they put each of his arms on their shoulders.

"Come on, guys…I'm fine…please…can you let me walk?" He said as they dragged toward somewhere. Then his stomach started grumble. Leelee and Phineas stopped and stared at him for a moment. He smiled sheepishly at them.

"To Rootcore, we get something for your head and explain where you been," Leelee said.

"And food?" He said hopefully.

"Clare is cooking…"

"Uhhh….I think I'll wait until I get home."

"Clare's cooking is the best! Hmmm…Yummy," Phineas said as he rubbed his stomach. Leelee and Chip looked at each other.

"At least he is easy to please in the kitchen."

"Tell me about it."

"Ooo…can I make the headache potion?" Phineas said.

"NO!"

--MF—

He was happily chewing on a potato. Ahh…food was good. He missed food. His eyes darted over to Daggeron and Undonna. Undonna was making his headache potion but she kept glancing at him. Daggeron was just staring at him…which was kind of creepy. The mood was totally different since Leelee, Phineas and Clare left to get the others. They nearly jumped him when he first entered Rootcore. Clare nearly crashed his ribs and Undonna wore the biggest smile on her face. Daggeron just patted his shoulder before moving away. He frowned a little at his teacher's behavior. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

He dug into the stew and took another bite. He did promise once everyone was here that he would explain where he was. Now, how in the world can he explain what he was for a time? He frowned as he chewed on the stew. A sword/spirit/ranger thing? Oh, boy…they are really going to believe that. He looked back up at Daggeron.

"Daggeron…what is…" He said before he was cut off by the sound of the dragon door opening. He turned to see Nick, Lienbow, and Clare coming in. Nick blinked in surprise then gave him a big smile.

"Chip! Where have you been?" Nick said as he clapped his shoulder.

"Long story…trust me…I'm going to wait until everyone gets here," He said with a big grin.

"It better be a good one."

"I know…I know…Or Vida will give me an earful."

"More than an earful."

"That bad, huh?" He said as he made a face.

"Oh, yes. Last time, she was threatening to handcuff you to a bed."

"Oh, boy…."

"Tell me about it."

"What have you been up too? Last time, I was here…you weren't," He said.

"Well, I went to my adopt parents' home and it took them awhile to understand the whole magic thing. It was even harder to explain the whole power rangers..." Nick said.

He listened to Nick explain he had to bring up Youtube videos from the internet as proof. He found that to be the funniest thing he ever heard. He wondered if Maddie had anything to do with it. His eyes glanced over at Lienbow for a second. He was just…staring at him. It almost the same look that Daggeron was giving him. He must have missed something…again.

"…then I came back when you and Xander disappeared. It's hard to believe that Xander is a power ranger again. It was funny to see Xander trying to pilot a zord," Nick said.

"He nearly crashed it twice because…" He said before he snapped his mouth shut. That wasn't the brightest thing to say. He knew why Xander nearly crashed because he was busy trying to figure out how to work the arm. He wasn't there….sort of…kind of…He frowned. Having two set of memories is really weird. He looked up to have them staring at him. Great, they probably think he was crazy. Well…crazier…

"Chip…what is…?" Nick asked before the door opened again. Thank you, door, thank you. He saw Leelee and Phineas filed in first.

"Taa-daa! Here he is!" Phineas said as he held out his arms toward him. He could see Xander, Maddie and Vida close behind. They stopped and stared at him. Maddie look like she was seeing a ghost. Xander was in shock. He could see Vida's expressions change a mile a minute. She was happy, sad, and angry in span of a few seconds.

"Hi…guys…I'm back," He said with a wave and small smile.

Nothing…they just stared at him….This isn't a good sign. Leelee looked from them to him…then at Phineas.

"Come on, Phineas…let's leave them alone…Chip can explain it later to us," Leelee said as she waved her hand toward the door. Suddenlu, Vida ran over and hugged him. She stepped back and hit his shoulder.

"Where in the hell were you!" Vida snapped angrily.

"I…" He said.

"Do you realize how worried I was?" Vida said as she poked at him again.

"I…."

"Sis…Maybe, you should let him talk," Madison said.

"Your note explained nothing! NOTHING! You couldn't call where you ran off too, huh?" Vida said as her voice got louder and louder. He closed his eyes as his headache started to pound again.

"No…not." He said before he was cut off again.

"Do you know how many times I cast a tracking spell? I have the damn spell memorized!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He said with a shout. Oooo…that wasn't too bright, Chip. His head was really pounding now. Everyone seemed to step back in surprise. Vida looked

at him like he was a shiny new person.

"I told you guys I would explain…Please…let me explain," He said with a sigh. He put his head down into his hands. He heard Undonna's voice reach his ears.

"Perhaps, you should have the potion, first."

"Potion?" Madison said.

"What's wrong with him?" Vida said.

"He has a headache." Undonna added.

He waved his hand away and shook his head no.

"No…No…It can wait," He said as he looked up at everyone.

"Well…explain away," Xander

"Well…I…hmmm…" He said.

"Well?" Vida said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You might not to know who I am talking about…but Xander does. Uhh…I…am…was the Sentinel Knight," He said.

"WHAT?!"

End of Chapter: The Step Stones to the Road Home

A/N: I think this story broke my brain. Hehe…But oh, well. It wasn't much there to begin with. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Jewels Shall Light My Way Home: Home

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU As the Sentinel Knight, Chip has just got through the ride of his life. Now, he gets to go home and has a lot of explaining to do. It was pity that Sentinel Knight didn't stick around for that. Slightly crossover with PR: OO

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

PRAU Theme: 60. Welcome to the Club.

"What! That's impossible! Sentinel Knight was this spirit thing until he merges a sword. I didn't see you there," Xander shouted.

"He was a spirit?" Maddie asked.

"Yup…A floating glowing spirit, mate." Xander said.

He rubbed his head a little bit. Did he really have to yell?

"I can explain that…" He said.

"How? You were right there when he popped up!"

You can do this, Chip. Deep long….breathes, Chip.

"Because our spirits haven't merged yet."

"What?" Xander said in confusion.

"He came to me…after V being a vampire thing. He explained to me that he needed a human satellite of sorts. I said yes." He said.

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone?!" Vida said angrily.

"Because we thought nothing would happened! Then there was the sword…and Corona Aurora…then Thrax…Fearcats…and…and…" He said.

"That's your problem, Chip. You didn't think. Some strange gloating light bulb comes and asked for help. You didn't think for a moment to tell us!" Vida said.

"If I told you this, you wouldn't have believed me for a second. You would say that I was dreaming it up or stop joking around. I know how you think! Beside, Sentinel Knight is a good guy. He is just trying to protect Corona Aurora from the bad guys. It's the same thing we did," He said. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He saw the hurt expression flashed her face.

"I would have believed you," She said softly. He looked away for a second.

"Well, I wouldn't have. I still don't believe it," Xander said. He snapped his head back and stared at Xander.

"You couldn't pilot the zord because you couldn't figure out how to operate the arm. Tori kicked your butt…not once…but twice because you were hitting on her. The second time, Adam stepped in to protect your butt. You got lost in the mansion no less than 20 times because you refused to ask Spencer for help. You fell asleep on Bridge because he was rambling too much…Oh, let's not forget about Kira…," He said.

"No…no…that's enough. I believe you!" Xander said as he shook his head.

"What happened with Kira?" Madison asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Xander said quickly.

He chuckled. Kira tied him to a chair after he tried to seduce her. Then she left him until the next morning. It was the funniest thing he ever seen ever.

"I don't get how your spirit merged with the Sentinel Knight…that part I don't get," Nick said.

"The sword. Mack had the idea of merge the sword with the Sentinel Knight in order to protect him. What Mack didn't know that Sentinel Knight was drawing from me. When Sentinel Knight merged with the sword, so did I." He said.

"So, that is your excuse for not calling? Did the Sentinel Knight ever heard of a phone?" Vida said.

He opened his mouth and then snapped his mouth shut. It was hard enough to explain to them that part. How can you explain to them that you didn't remember them? That you don't even remember yourself?

"It's because he doesn't…or couldn't remember," Leanbow's voice said. He snapped his head toward him and stared in surprise.

"You have no idea who…or even what you are. Merging with any creature or entity is hard. Sometimes, the best course of action is to have a clean slate," Leanbow said.

How would he…oh….he would know. Was it like that way when he was Koragg? Just…wow…OF course, the Sentinel Knight wasn't hell bent on destroy the world either but…he understood.

"Is that right, Chip? You don't remember who you were?" Undonna said sadly.

"Pretty much," He said.

This thick silence filled the room up. He really didn't know what else to say. What could he say? Nothing…really. He doesn't regret his choice one bit.

"What happened next?" Daggeron said.

"What?" He said.

"How did you unmerge yourself from the Sentinel Knight?"

"Well…uhh…Mack used the sword in the final fight against Flurious and the sword was destroyed. Somehow that made the Sentinel Knight was whole again and didn't need me anymore. So, I was sent back to my body….with a killer headache," He said.

Of course, there was more to the story. Like getting disassembled and getting called a robot. That was so insulting. How in the world was he a robot? He wondered where Rose got her degrees from because he wanted to go there. Mack was the robot…not him. Well, Mack was a former robot. Honestly, even Sassy was insulted.

"So, what have you guys been up too?"

"Nothing right now but we have to get back," Vida said.

"V…don't be like that…" Madison said.

"Like what? I'm not leaving some magical creature to touch my equipment. I had drool all over it last time. It took me forever to get it off last time," Vida said as she waved her hand away.

"Sis…."

"Fine…Fine…you can stay here and talk to Chip. I'm going back to work," Vida said as she stomped out of Rootcore.

He wasn't going to lie her words hurt. It hurt a lot that his best friend didn't want to see him. He got up to follow her but Madison grabbed his arm. She shook her head no.

"She had it rough…not knowing where you are. She wasn't joking when she cast a tracking spell a million. She did it everyday. She was about to put missing posters all over town if you didn't come back from your ranger business soon," Madison said.

He sighed softly and looked over at her.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I had no choice but to believe that was it. You don't just run off, Chip. It isn't who you are. At least, you left a note. Xander called us in a mansion somewhere. Tell us what happened," Madison said.

"HEY! Mr. Sentinel Knight over here didn't give me time! He said we must go and save the world! He even didn't give me time to fix my hair!" Xander said loudly.

"No offense…I don't think me or Sentinel Knight cared about your hair," He said with a smirk. Madison started to laugh then she hugged him gently. He hugged back happily.

"I'm glad that you're back. I really did miss you. You do own me one thing," Maddie said as she stepped away.

"Anything."

"An interview. It isn't everyday one of your best friends becomes a spirit and sword person. It would make a great documentary," She said with a grin.

"You got yourself a deal," He said with a laugh.

"Good…now…go home and I'm sure your family will be happy to see you," She said.

"That is my next stop, Maddie."

"Good…I have to get going…Coming Xander?"

"Coming…Coming in a minute…Go ahead without me," Xander said. Madison nodded her head and walked out of Rootcore. Xander turned him and smiled.

"Thank you, mate,"

"What?"

"About Kira."

"OOOO…" He said with a grin.

"What about this Kira?" Nick said with curiosity.

"Nothing…Nothing…Anyway, talk to you later, mate," Xander said as he waved good bye as he headed out.

"Okay…what is the deal with this Kira person?" Nick asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Where are you heading?"

"I have to clean Catastros and Brightstar's stalls," Nick said as he made a disgust look on his face.

"Horses?! I can go help too…before I go home," He said happily. He missed the stubborn Brightstar. He finally got him to eat out of his hand before he left.

"No…those are squire's duties," Leanbow said.

"You are training to be a knight too, Nick?. Wow…that's great. We can train together…wait a minute…hey…I'm not a squire, anymore? I thought that when I came back. You know, I could finish," He said.

He frowned deeply. He really wanted to become a knight. It was because he left to save to the world. But he had a good excuse. Honestly, he did. Maybe, he can call Sassy and get a note or something.

"You do realize you are a knight, Chip," Daggeron said.

"I was the Sentinel Knight. But I'm not anymore," He said in confusion.

"No…You are a knight," Daggeron said.

"Huh? How?"

"Although…you turn into knighthood was highly different from most. Sentinel Knight has knighted you. It is rare for someone to knight someone out of their order. It has happened in the past."

Huh? But…But that doesn't make sense. It doesn't compute. But…but that means he missed all of the fun. How did Sassy knighted him? He doesn't remember that. Maybe, when he said yes, he became a knight. A and B don't make C. This is all making his head hurt again.

"Here….Perhaps, I should show you. Come.," Daggeron said as he moved over to the Xenotome. Daggeron started to flip through the book until he stopped at a page. Slowly, he moved over there to see what was on the page.

He nearly fell down on the ground what he saw. His hand reached out and strokes the letters.

Sir Charlie Thorn

A rush of emotion swiped through him. He was happy and sad. He wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to do a happy dance. He wanted to do something….He wanted to feel something beside confusion. He wanted something…

"Your headache potion is ready, Chip!" Claire said.

That worked.

--MF—

He kicked over a stone on the old hunter's path that lead toward his house. Okay….this was the longest and most confusing day of his life. He had quite a few too like having his soul sucked out of him and V getting turned into a vampire. That probably explained why he took the long way home. He needed time to think about being a knight. How to get Vida to forgive him? He thought chocolate and a trip to Hot Topic would do the trick. He made a face…even if Hot Topic gave him the creeps.

He heard a roar in the skies. He looked up to see Fireheart flying over him. Slowly, he landed in front of him. His face broke out into a grin and stroked Fireheart's head.

"Fireheart….How have you been?" He said.

Fireheart let out a roar.

"That is good…I've been…busy. Very busy… It's a long story…I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

Fireheart groaned in containment as he scratched behind his ear. He smiled a little.

"I can tell you one thing….I was a battlezier. Strangest experience ever."

Fireheart snored at him.

"Oh, you don't believe me, huh? Well, I disassembled. I was this armor type thing with a face…and a sword. Yes…very strange."

He lifted his head and tilted it at him. He started to hear some sort of rumble coming from him. Was the Fireheart laughing at him?

"Hey…not funny, Mister," He said as he goes back to scratching behind Fireheart's ears.

"You know…we should have a club. You could be the president since you were first. I would be vice-president and stuff. Soon or later, we would have lots of members. Oh, we could call it Battlezier United! Okay! Okay…Working title!"

He laughed as Fireheart rubbed his head against his chest.

"So you believe me now, huh? Sneaky dragon…making me spill my story." He said with a grin. His head moved up and gently rubbed against his head.

"Thank you…for understanding…"

Fireheart pulled away and then took off toward the sky.

"Good-bye…." He said as he watched him disappear from view. He started on his way again. The sun was starting to set when he started to see his front pouch. A porch light was on. Aunt Sonya's flowers were in full bloom. He wondered if his cousins planted their herb garden yet or his mom planted the vegetables in the green house. He wondered how uncle did on this year's harvest without him. He wondered if they have eaten dinner yet. He wondered….

He shook his head. The only way was to find out is to go into the house. Slowly, he walked across the yard and toward the porch. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his mom on the porch. She looked the same the day he left. Her hair in a bun, the same pants, old shirt, and same wheelchair. His heart nearly stopped when her glance locked onto him. His feet started to pick up as he dashed across the yard. He nearly tripped and fell on the stairs as he tried to get up them. Her face and eyes lightened up when she saw him. She reached out her hand and he leaned forward to let her touch him.

"Chip…" His mom said.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He felt her arms wrapped around him. He felt something snap within him. All of the tension, emotions, pain…fear, lost…of being lost…the shock…memories…from the last five months rose up and came out in a sob.

He heard his mom whispered something in his ear as he cried.

The only thought that ran through his head…..

He is home

End to Home.

A/N::Snuffles.:: . Anyway, five months with Sassy, tell me you don't need a hug from your mom after that. I hope I explained it clear enough. I had to do the Battelizer joke. It just had to be done. Thanks everyone for their reviews. You guys…just rocks. Read and Revew if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Jewels Shall Light Your Way Home: Getting Back to Normal…Maybe

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

PRAU Theme: 93. Thank You

Chip watched as an arrow flew pass and missed its target. He turned his head back at Nick who lowered his bow.

"Your elbow is too high, Nick. Lower it to shoulder level and try again," He said.

He heard Nick groaned softly.

"Come on. You're doing much better than before," He said.

"But me getting better isn't good enough for dad," Nick said with a groan.

"You run circles around him in a sword fighting."

"That's sword fighting. This is archery. He will be highly disappointed if I'm not up to par."

He looked around briefly to make sure neither Daggeron nor Leanbow was around.

"Let me in on a little secret. Leanbow isn't as good as archery as everyone believes. Daggeron had to cover for him a few times from their teacher. Just say…you didn't hear it from me," He said with a chuckle.

"Really now? Thanks, that's good to know," Nick said with a grin.

"Let's pack this stuff up and back."

He wandered over to pick up some of Nick's arrows on the ground. He could hear Nick wandering around beside him.

"Speaking of sword fighting…How did you learn that move?" Nick said.

"Uhh…Sentinel Knight moment…"

He has been having a lot of those lately. Sentinel Knight Moments as he called them. Today, it was a weird sword fighty thing he did against Daggeron. It just came to him. He really didn't want to hurt Daggeron. He really hoped that Daggeron's head is okay. Yesterday, it was a book he picked up at Rootcore in language he never even seen before. Sure enough, he was reading it like he knew it all of his life.

The Rock Poruim was a disaster. Vida was still mad at him. Xander tried to make him work…even if he doesn't work there anymore. Maddie was sweet and tried to help him out. Then…he had one of SK moments, picked up Xander's guitar and started to play. He didn't even know the song he was playing. He just…did it. After he was finished, he looked up to have everyone staring at him. Some people started to clap then others followed suit. He glanced over at his friends…their expressions on their faces…. He knew he needed to get out of there. He bolted and didn't look back.

It was strange. He always wanted to go adventures. Now…after returning from one, he just wanted things to get back to semi-normal. Not going to happen. Now, he wondered where in the world did the Sentinel Knight learned how to play guitar?

"They must come in handy," Nick said as he walked beside him.

"Not really…they just sort of…pop up. Most of the time, I don't realize what I'm doing until I'm already doing it," He said as they headed back toward the archery stands.

"You figure it out."

"I hope so…"

"You're still doing Maddie's interview today?"

"Yes…" He said with a sigh.

He hasn't talk to any of his friend since he bolted from the Rock Porium. Oh, he knew they called because his mom told him. He tried to call them back…to talk. The only thing he did was hang up the phone.

He didn't know what to say.

He was at a complete lost for words.

And he hated it.

"Well…good luck with that," Nick said.

Yes, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

--MF—

"Would you seat still, Chip?" Madison said as she adjusted the light. She watched Chip's eyes dart around the room. His fingers were tapping the table. She can't remember the last time she saw Chip this nervous.

"I can't," He said.

"We can do this another time if you want," She said with a frown.

"No…No. I promise you that interview and I'm going to do it," He said as he shook his head. His eyes looked at her for a moment before he looked away from her.

She sighed softly. She knew she shouldn't have reacted as badly as she did three days ago. She was just surprised. She tried calling Chip several times. But he was always out doing something. She was surprised that he showed up for the interview. She's glad that he did. She was almost happy to see that Xander and Vida went to lunch early. No interruptions.

"First…I'm sorry…I react really badly."

"Maddie….don't feel bad…I didn't react any better…I'm sorry I bolted like that. It was a shock to see everyone staring at me…then the guitar. You know…I'm still wondering where the Sentinel Knight learned how to play guitar."

She giggled a little.

"Maybe…you can ask him later?"

"Maybe…Hey, Maddie…why are we having the interview in the stock room?"

"It's the quietest place in the whole shop. No interruptions from employees or costumers. Good thing about seniority, huh?" She said with a grin.

He laughed.

"Makes sense…Normally, I don't have a bright light on me or in a dark room. I feel like I am in Law and Order episode."

"What? Have you been a bad boy?"

He blinked at her for a moment before he laughed again.

"For a moment, I thought you were V."

"She is my sister. I suppose some things have rubbed off on me."

She reached over turn on the camera.

"Okay…let's start…my first question is..."

--MF---

"Then Dax hit the ball and whacked poor Tyzonn in the head. It nearly knocks him out. He did have a bruise the size of golf ball. It was safe to say that Dax wasn't allowed to teach us how to play pool anymore," He said with a grin.

She laughed. She couldn't help herself. The images of Chip trying to play pool were hilarious. Her favorite story is when Ronny took Tyzonn and Chip tricking or treating. He said that their reaction to cartoon characters were hilarious. Some of his stories were like that…funny. Other times, his stories were quite sad like Tyzonn getting turned into a monster because he refused to work for Mortar. Mack turned out to be a robot was a shocker as well. It has got to be a first. But like those…they turned into happy endings…Mack is human. Tyzonn returned to normal.

Most of all, they won against evil.

But when she asked questions about the Sentinel Knight, his eyes glaze over. He stared out into a distant…unseen space. Sometimes, his eyes were so sad…

"He was willing to bind himself to the crown…Maddie. It was all for protecting countless universes and people. In exchanged for immortality, he watched his family, his friends, his brothers...his entire order…die….fade away. He mourned for so long…he has been alone for so long…I don't how he could do it. I don't know if I could do it…." His voice trailed off into silence.

"Chip….he knows…that he isn't alone…He has Overdrive team…he has you…and us…every ranger team past, present, and future." She said softly.

"You're right…I think we would like that."

That word again…We. It was kind of disconnected to her to hear him referring to himself as we…their…or us. Sometimes, she wondered if they are still connected.

"Chip…Do you know where the crow…"

A loud knocking interrupted her next question. She glanced over at her watch. Wow…they have been talking for over an hour now.

"Unlike some people, we are trying to work," Xander's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Quickly, she moved over to the camera and turned it off.

"Work….Did he learn that while I was away?" He mumbled.

She started to out laughing.

"CHIP!"

He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Chip. I'm sure I have more than enough," She said.

"It was no problem…I'm glad to help…." He said in middle sentence.

"Chip?"

"I think he would like this. Me telling his story…."

"So…you would go for round two?"

"Only if it isn't in the stock room."

--MF—

Xander watched as Chip and Maddie exited the stock room. Maddie waved smiled and waved good-bye to Chip before heading back the cash register. Chip glanced over at V who is busy with a costumer. Chip sighed and headed over to the comic books. He felt for the guy. Vida and Chip has a friendship that he didn't quite understand sometimes. And trying to talk V about it and she always gave him cool looks.

OF course, he wasn't the greatest friend either.

He was a little jealous of the fact that Chip can play guitar now. A little mad at himself for not knowing his friend was the Sentinel Knight. He racked his brain about it. He should have known his best friend was in there. He knew the Sentinel Knight was quite formal. He would always call him the green magician. Nothing else…Wait a minute…before he left…Sentinel Knight called him Xander. Perhaps….maybe…that was a sign…or something. Now, he is a little mad at Chip for not telling him that he was the Sentinel Knight.

He sighed softly. Most of all, he is plain confused.

That why he banged on the stock room's door.

Chip wasn't exactly Chip anymore. It wasn't like Chip was a totally different person. No…No… he is still the same happy, go-lucky guy he remembered. It just…he seemed…quieter. He didn't bounce around the store as much. There are moments he just stared out into space. It was strange.

It wasn't Chip.

He had no clue what he thought about it. Slowly, he approached Chip who was reading a comic book.

"Hey, mate," He said.

Chip looked up from his comic book and smiled at him.

"Hey, Xander. How are you?"

"Good…Good…How did the whole interview thing go?"

"Good. She was very through."

He laughed.

"She did the same thing with me when I returned from Overdrive thing. It felt like I was getting three degree from a date."

"I said a Law and Order episode."

"That works too."

They laughed together. Slowly, the laughter die away and silence fell between them.

"That was a pretty neat thing you did with the guitar."

Chip sighed as he set the comic book on his lap.

"Sentinel Knight is the one who knows…not really me."

"How did he know how to do it then?" He said curiously.

"Not quite….sure…Wait…," Chip said before he phrased. He frowned for a moment.

"Yes, one of his brothers taught him. That was a very long time ago."

"Hmmm…I keep that in mind. So…when is my favorite employee coming back to work for me?"

Chip snorted and smiled slightly.

"You have plenty new employees now, Xander. You don't really need me."

"Of course, I do. You know the most about comics than anyone in the store."

Chip's smile slowly dimmed.

"I don't think…I can. Daggeron wants me to work with some new students. Mom wants me closer to home. I'm going to be restarting school in the fall. I…" Chip said.

"Once a week." He said. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want his friends to shattered into the wind. He was going to try his hardest to keep his friends together.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you work once a week?"

"Sure…I can."

"Good…it settled. Thanks, mate" He said as he hit Chip's shoulder.

"I don't know how you talk me into this stuff, Xander." Chip said.

"My good looks and charm."

Chip snored and started to laugh.

"More like one of my best friends who need some help."

"Alright…alright…you win. One more thing…how about a guitar duet? The girls would love it."

Chip's horrified expression told him everything. His friend may have changed.

He is still Chip.

--MF—

"Please….watch the tape, V."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

Madison sighed softly and set the tape on Vida's bed.

"When you have time….just watch it…okay?" Madison said before she left her room. Vide sighed as she turned back to her tables. Her hand moved to the on switch but it stopped. She titled her head toward the tape. She knew what was on the tape. She knew all about the interview. She didn't want to hear it. She wasn't mad….per say. She was…she was…hell, she didn't know how she felt. Her hand reached for the switch but stopped.

"Screw this. I'm going to watch it."

She stepped away from her equipment and walked over her bed. She picked up the tape and put it into her VCR. She set up everything up then took a seat on her bed. She picked up the remote and pressed play.

--MF—

Long after the tape was over and done with, she sat there and stared at the tv. She sighed softly. Great…now…she doesn't know what she thought? It was hard on her…when he disappeared. The note was simple. He had some ranger business to attend too and he will be back as soon as he can. No one knew what that ranger business was. She talked to everyone. She cast spell after spell. Nothing…her best friend has vanish off the face of the planet.

And it scared her. It scared her so bad.

She hates being scared.

She picked her pillow and threw it against the wall.

"BASTARD!"

"Well…that is good to know. Was the wall supposed to be me?"

Her head twisted to see Chip sitting on her window's ledge. He grinned oddly at her.

"How did you get in here?" She shouted.

"Been doing since I was 11. I kind of mastered it by now."

"Without me hearing you!"

He shrugged his shoulders. Her angry just boiled over.

"DON"T YOU SHRUG YOUR SHOULDERS AT ME, CHARLIE THORN!"

She got up from the bed and poked his chest hard.

He blinked a little and opened his month.

"V…."

"Don't V me!'

She told him exactly why he shouldn't call her V. Then she told him exactly how she felt when he disappeared. She called him every name in the book and made up a few too. She poked and hit at him. She was too angry to figure out why he was so quiet or why he didn't stop her. She could see flashes of hurt in his eyes when she said something. She couldn't remember what it was. She ignored it. She wanted him to feel what she felt all of those months.

"Bastard…you…you," She panted softly as she banged on his chest softly.

She was so tired of this. She leaned her head against his shoulder in exhaustion. She felt his arms wrap around her. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't.

"I'm not done yet," She said softly.

"Uh huh…," He said.

"I am not…"

She felt his fingers lift up her chin. She looked up to see him with a somber expression on his face.

"V…I'm very sorry. I really am. You know me better than anyone. Just don't know if you would have believed me in this. And humoring me doesn't count either."

She thought that. Would have she believed him if he told her? Honestly, she doesn't know. She wished she could say yes.

"I don't know, Chip…I really can't answer that…," She said with a sigh.

He sighed softly.

"I missed you."

"You couldn't even remember me."

"Sometimes…I did. It came in flashes then I would forget again"

She blinked in surprised.

"You did?"

He nodded his head.

"Well…tell Mr. Sentinel Knight that he ever wanted to take you away again. Me and him are going to have a very very long talk before that happens." She said sharply.

"I don't think…."

She gave him a look.

"Okay…I tell Sassy that."

"Sassy, huh?"

"He won't answer to anything else!"

She laughed.

"I keep that in mind," She said.

"So…you forgive me?" He said hopefully. She almost smirked to herself.

"Well…I guess I coulddd."

She giggled as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Thanks, V. You're the greatest friend ever." He said with a grin.

"And don't you forget it either. But I want some compensation."

"Anything."

"Me and you are going to the mall tomorrow."

She almost wanted to laugh at his grim expression on his face.

"And we're going to Hot Topic."

"And…."

"I'm going to pick a little something for myself. And for you."

His eyes went widen.

"But…But…V…I don't need another 70's band t-shirt. The last one you picked out…I had no clue who they were."

She laughed.

"It was 80's. Don't worry. It won't be too bad….I promise."

"Okay…"

She smiled and then hugged him.

"Chip?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you too"

-MF-

Chip sighed as he slipped into his room. He was so tired…but so happy. He and V were friends again…even if it was a trip to Hot Topic. He kicked off his shoes and threw him onto his bed. He smiled as he stared out his window. The stars were so pretty today. His thoughts drifted to Sentinel Knight. He wondered how he was doing.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught something on his dresser. Slowly, he sat up to see a shiny green gem there. He got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. There was a note beside it. He picked up the note first and opened it.

Thank You.

He blinked softly.

"Well, that was short and to the point." He said with a grin.

He picked up the green gem. It wasn't very big. It fit comfortable in the size of his hand. He stared at it a little more. Suddenly, it started to glow. As soon as it started to glow…it stopped.

"Weird…."

He set the gem on his dresser again. He glanced up at the mirror. His eyes widen and he stumbled back.

"HOLY SHIT!"

It wasn't him in the mirror. It was the Sentinel Knight.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" He shouted at the mirror.

"I am quite sorry. I did not mean to scare you," Sentinel Knight said.

"You're going to give me a heart attack before I'm 25, Sassy…Why are you here?" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I….Uhh…How do I say this?"

"Splitting it out would help," He said as he stared at the mirror.

"I am sorry. I wish to thank you…before I left."

"You're welcome. Even I thought you left already," He said with a grin. His heart ached a little. He would miss the guy…even if he had a few bad habits.

"No…I had to take care of few things."

"Ahh…Probably the crown and the jewels, right?"

Sassy blinked in surprise then nodded his head. For a brief moment, he wondered why.

"Yes…It's time for me to go home."

"You probably miss it."

"Very."

"Good…..bye."

"Good bye, Sassy."

"…"

He watched as the Sentinel Knight laughed.

"Must you call me that name?"

"Yup!" He said with a grin. Sassy snored and started to laugh. Suddenly, he bowed to him. He bowed back with respect.

"Live well, my young friend."

"You too, Sassy…You too."

He watched the Sentinel Knight vanish from his mirror. Carefully, he set the gem down on the dresser.

It was really over.

It was a remarkable adventure.

He threw himself back onto his bed. He got himself comfortable and under the blankets. He closed his eyes a little but they snapped back open.

Wait a minute….Nah…he could have sworn he saw the Sentinel Knight laying in his bed.

Boy…He needed to get more sleep.

End.

A/N: hehe….Yes, I'm going to leave it that way. You're going to have figured out if Chip is Sentinel Knight or not. I thank everyone for their reviews. They were all very wonderful and surprising. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
